Case of a Vivid Dream Family Gone Wrong
by Annme Fugiama
Summary: After a call to the B.A.U. the team is rushed to California to find a case that's beyond strange. Reid goes undercover and ends up having to face his demons once again. The team wonders what's really left to judge or what's based on fact. *Chapter5up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

This is my first story I've posted/ Criminal Mind story. Hope I did good. Please Read and Review.

-The Beginning-

Virginia.

At the B.A.U.

Morgan just got to the B.A.U. from a long nights rest. He sat his things down walked over to the coffee area. Reid was pouring himself a good cup of tea?

"Hey, kid," said Morgan picking up the box of tea. "What's this?"

"Um…nothing. Hey, do you know tea can wake you up more than one cup of coffee; keep you awake longer too. It's bec--"

Morgan interrupted. "What'd you dream about?"

Reid fell silence.

Morgan chuckled. "C'mon. Can't be that bad? We haven't seen as much gruesome profiles lately.

Reid smirked.

Morgan's smile disappeared. He put his hand on Reid's shoulder. "It'll be alright. Go talk to Hotch. He'll know what to tell ya. 'Kay?"

Reid only drank a sip of his tea.

J.J came walking down and told everyone to head to the conference room.

Everyone came in one-by-one.

"I see everyone's in a slow mood this morning," commented Hotchner.

No one answered.

Garcia was the last to enter the room.

"Alright. Now that most people are here. We can get started," said J.J getting up from her set.

"Hey, where's Rossi?" asked Prentiss.

"He's taking a little vacation in Sunny California," replied Hotchner.

"Irony can hit you from anywhere. Here's the place, ...Santa Barbara, California," said J.J

"This is becoming irony."

"Yeah, well—we got a call two days ago. Here it is."

J.J nodded to Garcia. She hit play on the recorder on the middle of the table.

"_Hello, my name is Seth. I'm calling because two people are missing. There names are: Nick Byers and Sydney Anderson. Two of my—my,"_ the voice began to break, "_Please, they're my friends. Please, oh, please find them. People said to call you guys in an emergency and I think I know who did it. He's been stalking us for weeks now. We need your help. Please."_

"The call ends there," said Garcia.

"We…our? There's a group involved?" asked Reid. "Stalkers go for individuals. It's rare they ever stalk a particular group."

"Yes, that's what the police department there said," answered J.J

"Kidnapping. Stalking? This doesn't add up. Why would the Unsub be stalking them and perform a kidnapping?" asked Morgan.

"Most stalkers attack when they feel ignored or to show revenge. Why call us?" asked Reid.

"He must still be stalking them," explained Hotchner.

"Yes, and yesterday police found these bodies." J.J grabbed the remote and clicked a button to show the pictures on the screen. "Bodies identified were Nick Byes and Sydney Anderson."

Everyone tried to look away in discuss.

"A stalker did this?" asked Reid looking at everyone else.

"The stalker slit both throats, stabbed them five times each, burned them and drown them," replied J.J closing her eyes. "They were 16 and 17."

"Oh, my God," said Morgan.

"That's horrible," gasped Garcia.

"Looks like we have an Unsub to find," said Hotchner.


	2. Chapter 2

Annme: I'm inspired by the two reviews I got.

Thanks please read and review! :d

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

J.J: John F. Kenney said; "The one unchangeable certainty is that nothing is certain or unchangeable."

J.J. comes walking from the back of the plane and was carrying a few papers in her arms. She sat across from Prentiss.

"What do we know about the Unsub?" asked Hotchner.

"All we know is that the Unsub is, he's hunting teens that are related or in touch with the victim; in this case is Seth," answered Morgan.

"That's our only suspect?" asked Prentiss.

"Not necessary. Seth seems scared and very broken about his friends," replied Reid. "A stalker wouldn't tell about his victims and – kidnapping friends that look nothing alike… is odd too. Besides a stalker would stay to himself."

"What does this tell us?" asked Morgan.

"It tells us that it's a stalker looking for revenge," replied Hotchner. "Garcia, have you found anything?"

"No. Got nothing. But! I did find a connection between Nick and Sydney. They were lovers. Drug addict—lovers," Garcia replied.

"Thanks, Garcia," said Hotchner.

"Oh, one more thing, Hotch," said Garcia.

"What is it?"

"Uh… when you arrive, Seth's waiting for you at the police station."

"Thanks, Garcia."

-Police Station-

"Santa… Barbara. Whoo! The beach and some fun in the sun," commented Morgan.

"No relaxing until this case is closed and we all have a happy ending," said Prentiss.

"Hey, my name is Connor. Connor Hanson," said an officer coming up to the team.

"Hello, I'm agent Hotchner," introduced Hotchner. "This is my team; agents Morgan, Prentiss and Reid."

"Hmm, I thought there would be more of you," said Hanson curiously.

"Uh, two people will be here shortly. Is Seth here?"

"Come with me."

The team followed Hanson to a back hallway.

"Here he is," said Hanson.

"Seth," questioned Reid.

A guy about 17 stood up. His hair was layered a few inches passed his shoulders. His hair was platinum, in the front his bangs were pink and black. He was very pale and wore very dark clothes. A pentagram necklace and flashy rings, this guy came to the police?

"Yes. You're the profilers I called?" asked Seth shaking the team's hands.

"Hmm… yeah," replied Hotchner. "Mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"Not at all. I'm sorry I called you like this. We could've got to you earlier but …" Seth said as his attention was on Officer Hanson.

Hanson began to walk to a nearby soundproof room. Everyone followed into the room without a sound. Hanson closed the door. Seth took a set as everyone stood.

"Okay, what do you know about Nick Byers and Sydney Anderson?" asked Prentiss.

"We've been friends for years. Non-stop. I don't know how they could've ended up this way," Seth said sincerely.

"Did you know about their drug use?" asked Hotchner.

Seth looked at Hotchner and chuckled once. "Yeah. We're kids. Smoking pot was just a release of everyday rules. Most kids are smoking it."

"Why?" asked Prentiss.

"Everyday rulers. Santa Barbara's cool and all… but it's not home."

"You said you knew who did this to your friends," interrupted Reid.

"Sort of. I don't necessarily but yes," answered Seth.

The agents looked at Seth to finish.

"There's this chick, she's crazy. She's been threatening us."

"I'm sorry, us?" questioned Hotcher.

"My friends, my band, my girl."

"Do you know why she's harassing you all?" Prentiss asked.

"She's just—really—a crazy Christian."

"How so?" asked Reid.

"I could write a book. Dudes, I know how you all looked at me at first. My friends are the same. I'm Agnostic. Some are just like me, some are Wiccans, Satanist, Gay, Bisexual, and we've all had troubled… very troubled past. We we're—raised so differently. Not to point fingers but… she's been on our case… that's all we have as a suspect ourselves." Seth finished.

"'Kay," said Hotchner. "Stay here."

The agents and Hanson all left the room and closed the door behind them.

"What do you think?" ask Prentiss.

"He seems very sincere about this whole situation. I didn't sense anything that could be a threat," answered Reid.

"I think you're right," answered Morgan.

"What I'm more concerned with is—Hanson. Why'd Seth eye you before we walked in there? Are you hiding something from us?" asked Hotchner.

"Alright," Hanson paused. "Look these kids are druggies and Satanists. They vandalize property. I'm surprised they're not in juvie right now. I have a list of complains from good working citizens. They're trouble makers. What are we suppose to think?"

Morgan crossed his arms. "So you ignore them? A cry for help when their friends end up missing." Morgan began to flare up.

"No one blinked twice when they did," explained Hanson.

"What if it was the other way a round? Ah?! Do you have a son... a daughter? Look at these bodies, man!"

"Morgan…"Hotchner tried to stop him.

"Burned—"

"Morgan…"

"Beatin'—"

"Morgan."

"Drowned, dead. You didn't help. This is what happens when you don't listen."

"Morgan."

"You saw these kids calling for your help. When do kids like this come running to the police?!"

Officer Hanson bowed his head.

"If I may ask, what's this woman Seth's talking about?" asked Reid.

"Her name is Peyton Griffin. She has a criminal record," replied Hanson.

"Get Garcia on the phone," demanded Hotchner.

* * *

-J.J. was at the beach.-

"Hola!"

She heard a voice coming from her right.

"Rossi. I've never seen you so relaxed," commented J.J.

"I'm never at the beach," he replied.

"Not for long."

"Stressed much?"

"Very after you see what the guys and I have seen. You won't be smiling all that much either. Shall we go?" asked J.J.

" 'Wait… one more look. Goodbye. Goodbye world. Goodbye… to food and coffee. And mama's sunflowers.' " Quoted Rossi.

"Enough of 'Our Town,' how about this decade?"

"Oh, fine, fine. Let's go."

They got into the SUV and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Anyone miss me?" asked Rossi.

Seth, Hanson, Hotchner, Reid, Prentiss and Morgan were all waiting for them to show up in the main office area.

"Enjoy your fun in the sun?" asked Hotchner.

"Oh, this place is great, but it's not home," Rossi answered.

Seth chuckled to himself.

"I feel like a stranger," commented Rossi.

"Officer Hanson, these are agents Rossi and Jareau," introduced Hotchner. "Rossi, J.J. this is Seth the boy who called us about the UnSub."

Rossi and J.J. stared at Seth.

"Yeah… I heard the message in the car. Hotch can I talk to you for a minute," asked Rossi calming.

Hotchner and Rossi walked a few feet away from the group so they wouldn't hear anything.

"Is everyone gonna stare at me all day?" asked Seth facing J.J.

Everyday looked away pretending to looking for something else.

"Hotch,… this kid… called us?" questioned Rossi.

"I know," answered Hotchner.

"There's no way this was voluntary," judged Rossi.

"Surprisingly, it is. We can't help that. This is our job to help everyone and these kids from harm's way."

"But… this makes no sense."

"I know. This is still the real deal. Whatever's going on, people are dying. We need to get to the bottom of this."

"This changes a lot of things. What are we suppose to do now?" asked Rossi.

"Hey," Prentiss said projecting her voice. Garcia's on the phone."

They walked silently back to the group this fast paced.

"Putting you on speaker," announced Prentiss.

"What do you have for us Garcia?" asked Hotchner.

"Okay, my adorable agents!" commented Garcia. "I did find something on Miss Peyton. She's been in jail for attempted at murdering her husband. She had an ax, her son walked in started screaming. Poor little guy, woke the father up and etc."

"Any reason why she did that?" asked Morgan.

"Records go blank after that. She's been using some pretty heavy narcotics, proscription-wise."

"Junkie that 'found the Lord,'" commented Seth.

"Mm-hmm. Bingo."

"Schizophrenia?" questioned Reid.

"Right on the nose, kids."

"Looks like we have our first lead," said Rossi.

"Garcia," said Hotchner.

"Yes, sir," answered Garcia.

"I need you on a plane to come here."

"W-what? Why? All-do-respect, but why?"  
"We need you and miss you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes."

Everyone started laughing.

"See you here Garcia," said Hotchner.

They hung up the phone as Prentiss took her phone back.

"Now what to do with you Seth," questioned Rossi.

"What about me?" Seth asked.

"You need to be in an eyewitness protection home," said J.J.

"Nope," replied Seth cockily like.

"What do you mean, 'no'? This is your safety," said Hotchner.

"You do realize this man will kill you?" asked Rossi.

"Yeah, but I can't go."

"Why not?" asked Rossi.

"I think I can answer that one agents," said Hanson. "You see, Seth's girlfriend, doesn't really see eye-to-eye with law enforcement."

"So?" asked Morgan.

"So. If she realized Seth and her friends went behind her back and did this…"

"She'll run," Hotchner interrupted.

Seth's phone began to ring.

It was a loud and in your face ringtone that made a lot of people turn heads.

"Just my phone everyone. Look at your our business," demanded Seth.

Everyone turned back around. Seth reached for his phone.

"It's Kate," he replied. "Hello?"

"Bonjour, mor cher." A voice was heard on the other line.

"Bonjour, Kat. Tout va bien?"

He carried on with his conversation.

"At the police station… Oh, I'm fine. They're just being a-holes and asking me a bunch of questions… Yeah… I'll call you later… Au revoir, mon amour… Je t'aime aussi."

He hung up the phone.

"Okay," said Seth. "Like I was saying before you got here Hanson and I started talking."

The team was silence.

"If one of you goes undercover. This is the only way to really help us."

The team looked at each other.

"It's true. If Kate sees you, she'll hide. She's the main one you guys should be protecting."

"What? You never told us this," said Morgan.

"I know, but to SOME officers they didn't think they're out to get her," said Seth looking at Hanson. "There was a note that was found never the house a few months ago. It was Halloween but after a few weeks we got pictures of her and then it just escalated, to these bodies."

"Do you have the notes?" asked Morgan.

"Just one. It's more recent and Katherine throw away the others."

"Where is it?" asked J.J.

Seth looked at Hanson.

Hanson reached down in his back pocket and putted it out.

Prentiss grabbed it. She glanced right throw it.

Prentiss flared. "You thought this wasn't important?" Prentiss began to question.

Hotchner grabbed the note from her hands and read aloud.

"The note read: 'I'll kill you, Katie. I loved you so much and you sent us away. Why? Don't worry, we'll get you don't you worry, lamb?'"

"What in the world did you think this was harmless?" asked Rossi.

"Look it's Santa Barbara, the only thing we're worried about are drunk drivers and texting while driving. Citizens don't need to know about this. They don't need to be running scared because this place is turning ghetto," Hanson said.

Morgan bit his bottom lip and punched the air.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," said Prentiss.

"Even if we do go undercover two or three would be too much," said Reid changing the subject. "Your girlfriend would easily sense that there's something up."

"Morgan and I can look Ms. Griffin," said Prentiss.

"Hotch and I will go to Mr. Griffin's house to ask for more information," added Rossi.

"I'll stay here and help when Garcia gets here," said J.J.

"Yeah, and I will… wait," Reid paused. " Two-- Four… wait. No! Seriously?"

"Seriously," answered Seth.

"C'mon guys. I'm not—hippie… or—or cool for the matter. I'm a nerdie kid that likes the office."

"Reid can handle a bunch of serial killers, find flaws in old theories, watch Star Wars and memorize every line but you can't handle a bunch of teenagers?" questioned Morgan.

The team chuckled.

"But—but—"

"What kind of clothes do you wear?" asked Seth walking to his stuff.

"Other than a suit and vest, nothing," giggled Prentiss with the rest of the team.

"I'm offended," said Reid.

"Really," questioned J.J.

"Yes! I'm not that bad… am I?"

No one answered they just turned slowly away.  
"Oh, wow. Thanks, guys," said Reid. "You just what? I'll make a bet."

"Reid, are you okay?" asked Morgan teasing Reid. "Are the sun's UV rays getting to you?"

"Haha. Very funny. It's impossible for the rays to get me right now. Let alone get to my brain from outside. I'm sick and tired of you guys bashing me 24/7. It's ridiculous and unbearable at times! I can't deal with it! Sometimes I feel so mad—I can—I can…!"

"Reid?"

"WHAT!?" yelled Reid.

Everyone in the building seem to stare at Reid.

"Welcome to Santa Barbara," said Seth carrying a black cloak. "Where no one seems to mind their own business! Shows over people."

Everyone looked away again.


	4. Chapter 4

Reid's team just looked at Reid. Questionable. Worried. Anxiety. Yet, they put that beside them for a minute as they looked at Seth. All, but Morgan who kept an eye on Reid, uncomfortable Reid as well looked at that Seth and questioned Seth, "Uh, how… why do you have that?"

Seth shrugged. "I'm a magician. So, again what to suit you in?" He hummed to himself quietly and asked, "What laid back thing would he look good in?"

Seth glanced around the room. Nothing, but straight faces. "Sorry I asked." He cleared his throat and pulled the cloak over his head, covering his body completely. "1… 2…. 3…!" He yanked at the cloak as it fell to the ground.

"A hippie?" commented Prentiss.

Reid was wearing the long tie-dyed shirt that passed his waist and baggy, dirt tan pants. Reid glance down at his clothes and sighed.

"I'll call Kate back," said Seth getting his phone out dialing her number fast walking out the room.

"Wh-why me? I don't… I mean, yeah? Why me?" complained Reid.

Morgan came over and put his arm around Reid's shoulder, looked at the ceiling then at him, "Well, you're stuck with him pretty boy." He smiled.

Reid chuckled a little, "Ah, how do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this"?

"Come with me so we can set you up," said Hanson with his chest out.

Reid followed when he turned as Morgan said, "Oh, and Reid? You look good as a free speaker."

Reid civilly smiled and walked behind Hanson.

Seth came back in the room, "Okay, Kat's on her way. Are they getting Dr. Reid set up?"

"Alright, is everything set for us to leave?" asked Morgan.

"Not yet, we still have to go over the plan with Reid when he comes back," answered Hotchner.

A few minutes went by and Reid came back with Hanson.

"Everything looks like same. Where are the remotes?" wondered Seth.

"Left your shirt," said Hanson.

Reid hesitated and then lifted his shirt to show a little remote.

"We'll hear everything you and everyone says around you... It has a tracker on it, so, we'll know everywhere you go at all times," explained Hanson to Reid and the team.

Prentiss scoffed, "Wow, your technology's more advanced than it's masters."

"Look!" started Hanson, "we haven't had murders here in years. You think we're trying to bring anarchy to this town because of this kids? These murders? Somehow in someway making a dumbass statement? I don't think so. I am here to protect this town and the people living in it." He directs his attention to Seth. "Your kind just wants to come here and screw everything up. This was a nice town till these gangs started coming. Now it'll be the ghetto just, like, every other part of America."

Pause. Seth didn't responded. He just looked Hanson dead in the eye with his gray his eyes.

"Sir, if you're so focused on protecting its people, explain how you let these brutal murders take place under… your hands?" pondered Prentiss.

Hanson looked at her and then at Seth and walked away knowing he slipped up too much.

"Where did you say you lived, Seth?" asked Rossi.

"I didn't," Seth answered coldly. "189 Apartment. Right near the beach." Seth looked defeated.

"Whom else do you live with?"

Seth paused and stuttered as Reid interrupted.

"Wait, Seth… Where is Kate, now?"

"I believe she's coming from the gym. My girl loves staying fit. She has a knock out body."

"Where does she go to exercise?"

"Today…? It's an old place. I can't really remember the name. Why?"

"Today?" questioned Rossi.

Seth nodded. "But why the third degree?"

"It's just safe for her and you… if we just know where you guys are at all time," answered J.J.

"But I saw a gym coming up here, it's not that far away," said Prentiss checking her watch.

"Okay, Reid. Advice," said Hotchner.

Reid sat down at a chair near the first desk he saw and Hotchner walked beside him. "Reid, you are undercover. Act. Call us. Whenever you can. You can do this. Focus."

"Why do I feel like I'm being coached in football?" asked Reid.

Hotchner nodded.

An officer ran into the room. "Kate's here."

Seth stood in front of everyone and sat in a random chair near Reid. The office cuffed him and Reid as the agents spread around the room.

Kate entered the room. She was wearing sunglasses hiding her eyes. She took them off to show off hazel eyes. She wore baggy pants, a short shirt showing off her stomach. Beautiful brown hair that flew perfectly behind her as she walked. She was carrying a small bag with her as she walked quietly through.

"C'mon, Seth let's go," demanded Kate.

Seth stood up, walked to Kate and kissed her on the cheek. "Cop guy, get me lose?"

He walked over to Seth and uncuffed him. Kate smiled, "What am I to do with you?" They both started to make their way out until Reid called out.

"Dude! Don't leave me. Don't leave me with… The Man… man?" Reid strongly acted.

They turned.

Kate had a questionable look. "Oh, right! Kate, this is… Spencer. Spencer Reid," said Seth.

"Okay… so?" Kate questioned.

"I promised-I'd help him out! He-uh… he got arrested for protesting?"

"Protesting?" Kate yelled. "Oh, you guys are so full of it!" She looked at the officer that uncuffed Seth. "All you guys care about is cleaning up your 'perfect' town. He wasn't doing anything, but saying his mind! Come on, dude. We're getting you out of here. Where do you live?"

"No where," shrugged Reid?

"Well, I can tell you something. You're coming with us. Where are the release forms? I'll sign 'em."

"Well… then… follow me ma'am," said the officer.

"Gladly. Let's go." Kate put on her sunglasses and nodded to Reid and then to Seth.

"Thanks," Reid said to Kate while he got up and nodded toward his teammates.

Kate walked out as Seth and Reid followed right behind.

"You think Reid's going to be okay?" asked J.J.

"I know he will," replied Morgan. "He's a strong leveled thinker; he'll be good."

* * *

Outside~

"Hey, Seth do you know where my keys are?" asked Kate.

"Could they be behind your ear?" replied Seth putting the keys from behind her ear.

"Oh, gosh." Kate smiled. "Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to drive anyway?"

"Mm-hmm. Sure you were, but I won't turn it down. I know you're tired."

Kate looked behind her at Reid. "Well, come on! It's this car right over here and I call shotgun."

Reid lagged behind to look at his surroundings. He peered over to see Kate's car. It was a 2007 Cadillac CTS. It was a silver car, nicely kept. Reid walked up at the rear, "This car is a amazing."

"Thanks!" said Seth on the driver's side. "It was a gift from my mom. It's a stick though."

Seth and Kate climbed right in. Awkwardly, Reid came in the car last and sat down. Then buckled his seatbelt.

"And like I said inside Kate, he needs to stay with us, because he needs a place to stay," explained Seth.

"Yeah, yeah." Kate turned in her seat. "But if I find that you stole one thing from my house you are gone. Understand?"

Reid nodded. Scared even.

"He doesn't look like the type to steal." Seth said backing the car up and driving off.

"Ha, and serial killers look, like, everyday people." Kate commented. "But I feel like a good person for doing this. AND I feel stupid. No offense, but you are a total stranger."

Kate looked at Reid with curious eyes waiting for a response.

"Strangers become friends. You just have to get to know them." Reid replied with a smile.

"Good answer."

Kate turned in her seat.

A few minutes went by.

"Spencer…" Kate said aloud.

Reid's eyes directed toward her.

She didn't look back.

"Old English. Meaning 'Dispenser'. It was a manly name till showing up in the 18th century in American?"

"How'd you know all of that?" Reid asked.

"I like learning about names." Kate looked at Seth with smiling eyes. "You know, I am a brown haired girl. We're smart, you know."

Reid looked at Kate's bag.

"So, I'm guessing you have books in your bag too?"

"Got that right."


	5. Chapter 5

"Would you like something?" asked the officer to J.J. looking over a few papers.

She jumped and turned to see him do the same.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," the officer apologized.

"Oh, no. It's okay. It's fine. Hmm, no, I'm okay. I don't need anything," J.J. said looking back at her papers.

The officer nodded and looked at J.J. staring at her papers. J.J. noticed.

"What's your name, sir?"

"Officer Jackson."

J.J. smiled, but didn't show her teeth. She looked back at her papers trying to shrug him off.

"I remember when I show them myself. I just… I really don't think Hanson means any harm. But… these kids are troublemakers. We just thought they were up to no good, when they first called, that is. I don't think they did this. But… we are very curious on… why them…"

J.J. interrupted, "Now that you mention it, I would take a coffee."

Officer Jackson straightened up. "Yes, ma'am." He walked away.

* * *

Morgan and Prentiss were on their way to see Ms. Griffin at her house. Morgan was driving as Prentiss looked out the window at whatever she could see.

"Well, at least we know we're not in Santa Barbara anymore," commented Prentiss.

"Got that right. Look at this place," Morgan responded. "Bars on the doors and windows. She's not going to be to thrilled about seeing two cops show up at her door. How old is she?"

"67."

"Point exactly."

"At least we know she's not that much of a threat to us."

"But I can bet you lunch she'll answer the door with a pistol of some sort."

Prentiss chuckled.

They arrived at they destination. They got out of their van quickly and quietly looking all around them. They saw a few kids outside playing in the sun and a few parents out on their lawns and porches staring.

"Let's just hurry this up," Prentiss said agitated.

Morgan knocked twice on the door. There was no answer. He knocked harder and louder the next. "Ms. Griffin, FBI, we need to have a word with you."

They heard the door begin to open. "Hello?" asked a small weak voice.

"Ms. Griffin?" asked Prentiss.

"Yes. What do you want?" she demanded with a sudden stronger voice than before looking at them up and down.

"We'd like to come in. We need to have a word."

Ms. Griffin looked them up and down one more time and moved out the doorway. Prentiss entered her house first and then Morgan as he scanned the land one more time. They were both in.

Ms. Griffin locked the door as she closed it behind her. Morgan and Prentiss stood side-by-side. "May I get you two something to drink? Something to eat maybe?"

"No, thank you, Ms. Griffin," said Morgan.

"We were hoping you'd answer a few questions of ours," said Prentiss.

Ms. Griffin twitched. "Are you with the government?"

"Yes, but…"

"Gover—gov-go-gov-government! NO! No. No!" screamed Ms. Griffin.

Morgan stepped forward, "We're not here to harm you. Please calm down."

"Please take a seat," suggested Prentiss.

Ms. Griffin twitched even more.

"No one touch me!" she yelled. "You sinners! You took my son! Ge-Get out!"

"Ma'am, if we may?" Morgan tried.

"No! Get out!"

Morgan and Prentiss looked at each other and nodded and quickly exited. Ms. Griffin glared and twitched at them as they left. Morgan and Prentiss started across the street.

"Remind me why we're walking away right now?" asked Morgan. "We were only in there for about a few seconds."

"Because we won't get anywhere at this rate and we can't search her house with real cause to go by," answered Prentiss as she and Morgan hopped into the car.

"Calling Hotch?"

"You got it." Prentiss put the phone up to her ear and looked out the window.

Morgan looked back to Ms. Griffin's house seeing her spy out the window.

"Hey, Hotch, you think they're any possible way to get a warrant?"

* * *

Hotchner got off the hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" asked Rossi.

"Morgan and Prentiss need a warrant. They couldn't talk to Ms. Griffin, they fear she may be hiding something in her house," Hotchner answered.

Rossi and Hotchner were walking in Santa Barbara looking for Mr. Hayne's house.

"Whoa, don't you think that was a good workout?" asked Rossi.

Hotchner chuckled. "It was only eight blocks over from the police station, Ros."

"So? Walking and in a black suit don't match. Maybe if I were still in my vacation shirt and on vacation it would be okay. But don't look at me, I'm not complaining at all. Not one bit."

"Oh, all this time I thought you were."

Agent Rossi and Hotchner approached the driveway and up to the walkway. They reached the door and right before Hotchner knocked he heard a sound coming from his right.

"Do you hear that?" asked Rossi.

"Sure do," replied Hotchner.

They pulled put their guns and started toward the back of the house. Pulling the guns in front of them. An elderly man was hammering away at a doghouse in the backyard. Rossi and Hotchner put their guns away.

"Hello!" called Rossi.

The man stopped his hammer in mid-air and turned to face them both.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Rossi and Hotchner took out their badges. The old man walked with a stagger from his knee to them.

"FB…I? Why are you here if you don't mind me askin'?"

"We're here to ask you a few questions," replied Rossi.

"Questions? Questions regarding what?"

"Your ex-wife."

"What about her? What in the world could she have done now?"

"We have… leads to prove she maybe following a group of young people," replied Hotchner. "Trying to promote her religion?"

"Look she's not well."

"We know… we just want answers."

"I don't want to be involved."

Rossi spoke, "Sir, we could understand that, but did you know she is now accused of murder?"

The old man's eyes opened wide. "What? No. She would never. It's not in her nature to ever do a think like that. She could—"

"Sir, we're just here for answers." Rossi said putting his hand up.

The old man sighed. "I guess there is no other way around this is there… Okay. Look I was sleeping, yes. She had an axe, yes. I was into construction and we were trying to make ends met with hospital bills and our son…. She liked staying business…. It got her mind off of things…. Understand she wasn't trying… or even going to hurt me. She… she was dealing with heavy drugs and she was doing them that night…. Someone was staying with us and things got out of hand you see…. Look. I know she didn't do it. She's still very confused and sad. She thinks everyone is a sinner because of her mistake and because of our son…. I dunno what to say to make you believe me, but… It would be great if you were to leave now."

"Yes, sir," said Rossi.

Hotchner and Rossi walked away to the front of the house.

"What do you think about this Hotch?"

"I don't know anymore." Hotchner flipped his phone open as he dialed Garcia.

"Hello, lovely. You've reached the fastest typer-girl in the world. Shall I go on?" introduces Garcia.

"Have you found anything else on Ms. Griffin, Garcia?"

"Neg. Nothing else more then her vandalizing churches herself saying they weren't 'real churches'."

"Alright. Garcia, are you on the plane?"

"Via computer right now. Smart girl talk for I'm talking to you on my phone through the computer… simply, because technology doesn't allow small cell phones to intervene with the plane's signal, but computers can? Beats me. Amazing jet if you ask me, actually. Very cozy."

Hotchner hung up. "Looks like we're at square one all over again."


End file.
